Lost Dragon Turned Raven
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Even though she can't remember her past, until Black Canary and other JL's found her and Yuki in the jungle, Lin has always used her skills as a ninja to help defeat evil. So joining the team seemed like a good idea but what will her new friends think as they not only learn about her but facts of her forgotten life come into the light. Rated T for safety, might change later on.


Alright this is my first try at anything to do with the DC universe. I have come up with an idea or two but I never felt I could do them justice and so forgot about them. Then I was watching Young Justice when this story popped in my head and I figured heck why not give it a try. So here it is I hope you like it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

It was on a mission in India, some terrorist stock piling all manner of weapons. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman, Wonder Women and Batman went in to deal with them. The plan had been to have Wonder Woman and Black Canary go in as the distraction well Batman and Arrow were to disarm all of the most dangerous weapons. The man of steel was simply there for back up.

That was the plan but as they approached the area they found that most of the men were already unconches on the ground or in a few odd times still conches but unable to move. Some also had large bite or claw makes on their bodies. One look at those men and Black Canary had a good idea of who had defeated these men. It was the signature of an elite group of warriors from japan that could trace their lineage to the very beginning of the country. From personnel experience she expected to see a small group of skilled warriors.

She never expected it to have all been the handy work of one girl and a white Bengal Tiger cub.

When they found her, she had her back to them as she stood in the middle of all the terrorist laying on the ground, all of them alive. A sword or katana, was in her right hand, naked, only small amounts of blood on it but the blade was jet black will the hilt wrap was red. The guard was that of a gold dragon turned in on its self.

The girl herself looked to be only 14, was bare foot, wearing tarred, torn leggings and a tank top. Her black hair was long and wild from not being looked after, she was covered head to toe in dirt and mud on her skin. That didn't cover the dragon tattoo that went up her back and over her right shoulder, its head resting right under her neck. The Tiger cub was similar to her with matted fur in places as it stood at her feet.

They approached slowly but when Green Arrow accidently stepped on a twig, alerting her to their perchance she turned and took a stance ready to fight them. Her grey eyes showed a bit of wildness but also intelligence. The tiger cub hissed at them as it stood between her and them.

"It's ok we're not here to hurt you. We actually came to deal with these men but it seems that you beat us to the punch. So to speak." Black Canary told her calmly as she put her hands up to show that they were empty.

The girl looked from her to the others, all of whom showed that they were not there to harm her, Batman with a bit of reluctance, which caused her to relax a bit. Eventually Arrow, Superman and Batman got to disarm the weapons well both woman talked to the girl to get her story. They were unforchntly meet with restance from her telling them anything and the cub refused to let them any were near her. They eventually backed off and all five of them talked well keeping her in sight.

"I think she's been living out here on her own for a while." Black Canary said watching the girl as she knelt next to the cub, running her fingers through his fur well it licked her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was as it's clear she can handle herself." Green Arrow said.

"Your saying this under the assumption that she is the one who took down all of these men, on her own I might add." Batman said, dought in his voice.

"I know she did." Black Canary said giving him a hard look.

"How can you be sure?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because I've seen this kind of fighting before. Pressure point blows, direct hits to the body at its most venerable parts and joints, temporally cuts the brains impulses to those areas making them unable to function properly. It's a tread mark of a Japanese warrior clan that these days lives in isolation to the point where you'd be hard pressed to find them." Black Canary explained.

"How do you know this?" Superman asked.

"Because I met some of them, once." That was all she said before slowly walking over to the girl, and try once again to talk her.

"'The question I have is what is a member of a Japanese warrior group doing in the middle of a jungle in India?" Batman asked. None of them could come up with an answer.

When the India authorities showed up to take control of the weapons, it had been decided that Lin, and Yuki, the names she had given Dinah after gaining a bit of trust, would be coming back to Star City to stay and live with Dinah. Until they could locate her family or clan.

Unfortunately things quickly became apparent that finding them was not an easy task as Dinah had never heard what the clan was actually call and Lin was of no help either. When she had finally trusted Dinah and Ollie enough, Lin informed them that she had little memory of who she really was. All she could remember washer name, the jungle and saving Yuki from poachers.

After two months of living together and on a few occasions fallowed Black Canary, Oliver and Speedy out on patrol, it was decided that Lin would become Black Canary's sidekick. The League didn't argue with this decision as the girl was highly skilled with a sword, knife or empty hands. It was better to put such skills to use for the greater good then leave the poor girl to her own devices.

**2 Years Later- location: Mount Justice**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since the 4 of you determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do it, on league terms. Red Tornado valintired to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on Missions. " Batman told Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad as they stood in the middle of what would be their mission control room, so to speak.

"Real missions?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes but covert." Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our chest." Flash said as he pointed at the symbol on his chest to emise his point. Which made Wally and Robin smile.

"But Cadmus showed that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said turning to the dark knight.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool" Robin said excitedly till he registered what his mentor had just said. "Wait six?"

Batman looked at him for a second before lifting his head and looking behind the 4 boys. Turning they saw Martian Manhunter walking towards them, but with a girl with long red hair and in a simalur costume to his own next to him. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman told them as she waved at them and said hi.

"And this is my prodigeti, Raven." Black Canary said making them turn back as Lin stepped out of the shadows for the boys to see her. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of jeans, a lose blue t-shirt sneaker's and a light leather jacket. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The boys were a bit taken back as they also took notice of the half grown white tiger that was at her side, her blue eyes studying all of them. "The tiger's name is Yuki and she glued to Lin's side."

"It's nice to finally meet all of you." Raven/Lin said as she smile at them.

"Liken this gig more and more." Wally said before he started to introduce himself and the others to both girls before he proceeded to hit on them. Raven could see that out of all of the boys Superboy was a bit reserved but was relieved to see him smile when Miss Martian complemented his t- shirt.

Lin had come a long way in the 2 years since Black Canary and the others had found her and Yuki in the jungle on their own. Having her join the team showed Lin that Dinah was showing trust in her, that she was ready to learn and grow with others her own age.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said with a smile as he looked at all of them and she couldn't help but agree with him.

-o0o-

A/N: I know this is a short chapter and a poor introduction of Lin but I have also been fighting to get this story the way I want it. Please review, as I could really use the help.


End file.
